


Eliza and Maria

by Iliveinthetrashcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliveinthetrashcan/pseuds/Iliveinthetrashcan
Summary: Eliza loves Maria.  Maria loves Eliza.





	Eliza and Maria

Eliza loves Maria.  

It's a simple fact,  really.  Even their first I love you was just that.  I love you.  They had been saying it for months with their actions,  gifts,  bodies.  Just never with their mouths.  

Eliza takes care of Maria.  

Maria takes care of Eliza,  too.  When sometimes it's just too much to get up in the morning and pretend to be happy,  Luke nothing's wrong.  Maria lets her be grumpy and makes her breakfast,  coffee,  and a kiss on the head.  And in return,  Eliza holds Maria to keep the nightmares at bay every night and heats up rags to keep the phantom pains away.  

Eliza doesn't care about what people say.  

Her parents have long stopped caring about her being bisexual.  But there are always the distant relatives who,  at family functions,  whisper and point at her.  She's far from the odd one out,  with Angelica being asexual and Peggy being aromantic.  But it's always her because she keeps Maria close,  like the way a child would keep a beloved stuffed animal.  

Eliza loves Maria.  

Unconditionally.  

There are always the fights,  and the make up seconds after,  trading apologies and kisses.  There are always the tipping points,  the ones that cause crying and irritability.  But Eliza thinks it's worth it.  

Maria is worth it.  

Because Eliza loves Maria.  

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I know that was really cringey but I had I writing stint and I had to get it out. Let me tell you, I usually have no idea about where these stories go by the end! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
